


Be Careful What You Wish For

by CavannaRose



Series: Harley Quinn Fics [4]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley reflects on the first time she saw the madman who changed her world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a characterization background for roleplay. Sorry for the flaws.

She still remembered the first time she had seen him. Not on television, those highly sensationalized displays of his vicious crimes, but face to face. Everyone thought it was when she first came to be his psychiatrist... even he did, but that wasn't exactly true.

She'd been working at some crappy diner to help pay her living expenses. The kind with garish polyester uniforms that made the staff invisible in their sameness. No one saw you dressed like that.

The clown hadn't always specialized in big displays, sometimes the small ones were just as effective at causing terror. She certainly had never forgotten the encounter.

They'd just finished their lunch rush, and people were just starting to leave, when the masked thugs had swarmed into the diner. The screaming had started immediately, no one could mistake the person orchestrating the garishly costumed brutes. They'd corralled everyone, staff and customer alike, into a kind of circle at the centre of the restaurant.

That was when _he'd_ made his dramatic appearance, purple suit perfectly pressed, broad grin on his face as if it was some big joke. What struck her first was how tall he was. He hadn't seemed that tall on the news. The screaming stopped when he appeared, no one wanted to draw his attention.

The painted terror had stalked around the room, an eyebrow raised quizzically. "Ah my darlings, you look so confused. Why, why would I grace your little place with my glorious presence? Surely your pocket change would not draw me? I can see you examining each other, wondering if one of your fellow diners is important enough to garner my notice. Such simple minds you all have."

His emerald gaze had swept over their cowering bodies, landing on her. All that time spent in the uniform wishing people would _see_ her, and now she wanted to take it all back. He'd swooped down, dragging her close to him by her high ponytail. "Now you, you look like a clever girl. Tell me dear, why would I bother with a place like this? Now now, don't be shy. My guests are _dying_ to hear your answer." His giggle had trickled down her spine, making her shiver as he pointed a gun at one of her regular customers.

Voice trembling, Harleen had delved into what little she had learned in Psych 101, hoping that if her answer wasn't right, it was at least the one he wanted. "Ta prove tha' no one is safe. Tha' it's an illusion. We can go 'bout our li'l lives, keepin' away from everythin' big and scary, but someone else's bad day can come crashin' intah our lives an' shattah everythin'."

She'd surprised him, she was sure. He'd given a startled chuckle, a real laugh, and smiled. There was something oddly charismatic about that smile, it compelled her to echo it with the faintest upturn of her own lips. "Oh ho ho... we've got a clever one here, boys. Now what brought you to that conclusion, pet?" He looked... fascinated. There was an edge of danger to his voice, something that drew her in, just a little bit.

But Harleen Quinzel was a good girl, damnit. She saw the looks of disgust she was given, as if she was encouraging the maniac! She had to reclaim her good name, fight that strange pull. She tilted her little chin up, her face stubborn. "I jus' thoughta tha most horrible reason possible, ta go wit' tha most despicable creature evah ta walk in tha' door."

He'd tsked, sounding disappointed, and given her a little shake before placing his face right beside hers and pouting at his minions. "You know boys," he laughed again, fetid breath hot on her face, "I don't think she likes me." With that gleeful statement he had tossed her aside, hands on his hips as he glared around at all of them. Just as he'd opened his mouth to speak again, the front window had crashed in, revealing the caped figure of the Batman. The fight had been brief, but violent, and Harleen and the rest of the civilians had made it out relatively unscathed. She'd returned to her schoolwork with renewed vigor and a goal in mind. One day she'd understand what he held that both repulsed and attracted her.

_Be careful what you wish for..._


End file.
